I'm there when it matters
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: When something happens to their son, Sam and Andy are always there when it matters. This is a Two shot after my Rookie Blue story Broken Strings
1. Chapter 1

**I'm there when it matters**

**When something happens to their son, Sam and Andy are always there when it matters. This is a Two shot after my Rookie Blue story Broken Strings **

**A/N: I'm back! Been a while since I wrote anything Rookie Blue related… you know I have been enchanted by another ABC show… but I could never escape McSwarek not even if I wanted to…**

**I hope you like it! I don't own Rookie Blue or Sam's awesome quotes… **

Even though they had been together for ten years, by the 5th one working on the same patrol car was no longer an option. Now Andy usually patrolled with a rookie named David Shane and Sam had chosen Chris Diaz as his wing man on the job. It still surprised Sam how much he cared about Andy's friends that were now uncles and aunts to their children. "Morning" Sam said as he found Chris leaned against the car. He handed the former rookie a coffee "Just give me a sec, okay? Be right back" Chris smiled as he knew where Sam's eyes had gone. He hadn't seen Andy all day since she had worked night shift. He held a baby and two coffees in the other.

"Hey" Sam touched her arm softly "Good morning" Andy turned around and smiled widely "How is everything?"

"Great now that my boys are here" Andy said kissing his lips sweetly "How was everything with you?" She ceased an eyebrow worriedly. As he handed her the baby

"Good" Sam said touching her chin "Kids are safe and sound at school"

"Good" Andy said "And AJ?"

"Daycare" Sam smirked "Fever is down so I figured it was okay for her to go back"

"Can we take care of home business at home?" Dov said passing by them "We have crime to deal with" Andy totted her seven month old baby

Andy and Sam turned to him awkwardly "Are you headed home?" Sam asked as she walked him to the patrol car. She nodded. "Get some sleep McNally… you need it" She rolled her eyes as he kissed the top of her head "I don't think that'll be possible" Andy said as Sam kissed the top of the baby's head "Not with him around" She said referring to her son.

"Well Daddy is got to go bring on the bacon" Sam flashed his dimples at her "Later"

"Nice Sam" She said annoyed as he drove away. Chris rolled his eyes at Andy as they disappeared in the corner.

She opened the door slowly as if she was afraid she'd wake up someone. But the house was empty except for Bass's loud barks as she entered. She made her way straight to the living room where a Play Pen rested "There we go" Elliot looked at her curiously as she cleaned and picked up the toys scattered around. It had been a week since she had been back after maternity leave. She had taken more than usual on Sam's insistence but she couldn't just stay a home stayed mom and he knew that, so they usually took turns on who'd be home for the kids. Once she was done cleaning she made herself some breakfast, more than that she just poured some cereal in a bowl and watched her son until he had fallen asleep. Bass looked at her longingly placing a paw on her leg. She smiled and then turned away "Sorry buddy, you already had breakfast"

Once she was upstairs she put a sleeping baby on the crib next to her bed and curled up in a ball, the dog by her side as she patted him. There was something extremely soothing and calming about it. Finally exhaustion took the best of her and after one last glance at her son over her shoulder, she gave in.

Milo Swarek was a smart 8 year old boy. He was sweet and loyal and somewhat though when he needed to be. After having been kidnapped by his father's old boss last year, you could say he had seen it all, but all in all he was just a happy kid. This morning he had woken up with a sore throat, probably the same that his baby sister had caught a week before. There was nothing to worry about. Not as long as he had his inhaler.

"Milo?" His teacher called his attention back to her "Are you okay?" Milo smiled nodding. He concentrated back on the book he was reading and the teacher went back to the board. This was just one more day of school. One more day of learning. That was all.

Andy was woken up abruptly by the sound of her cell phone. She sat on the bed and looked back at her son, she was thankful that it hadn't woken him up. She leaned to the nightstand and looked down at her phone. 12 missed calls from Sam. She felt a whole in her stomach. She was invaded by an irrational fear of him being hurt on the job or someone else like Chris or Dov.

She dialed back Sam's number and held her breath "Andy" Sam said quickly "Why weren't you picking up?" She knew something was off because of the pitch of his voice.

"I just dozed off for a second" She informed him running her fingers through her hair "Sam. What's wrong?" There was silence in the other end. Andy could only make up one word. Milo

_An hour earlier… _

"_Milo?" Ms. Laurens asked the boy once more. He was tomato red and sweating "I think I should call your parents" Milo looked up at her. He nodded but didn't speak; he knew if he did he would start coughing. He instantly touched the inhaler inside his pocket for reassurance. "Come on then, we should go, I will get you to the school's nurse" Milo stood up and swung his bag pack over his shoulder. He followed his teacher as they went out into the summer heat. _

_He walked slowly worried that he might have an attack any tine if he exceeded his movements. His teacher had a steady hold on him as he dragged his feet. That morning he hadn't been feeling this sick or else Sam would have forced him to stay home. But he did tell him he seemed a little off and to call him if he started feeling sick. Now it was too late for that. He had ignored all the symptoms and now he was paying the price. He collapsed on the floor as he tripped with his own feet. The effort had made him cough. The dreaded chronical disease was taking a toll on him. _

_Why did he have to be though all the time? No not though, hard headed?_

_The next thing he remembered was the teacher calling his name as he dozed off. Then by a matter of ten minutes. A patrol car carrying Diaz and Sam was on the scene. His father picked him "Dad" _

"_Hey" Sam said smiling "its okay, just take deep breaths" Sam cursed under his breath as he placed Milo on the back of the car. He should have ordered him to stay home. But that kid beat him clean with his insistence that he had a test since it was almost summer. Dam why he had to be so much like him? Sam hurried to the passenger's seat as Chris drove. He had his face turned on his son "Hang in there buddy" He tried for the boy to take his inhaler and give deep breaths but the seizure was too hard and he could no longer function right. Sam ran his hand through his face in frustration. He carried Milo inside the hospital as a doctor took him from him and asked him what had happened._

"_Asthma can be triggered by anything" The doctor was saying. "Did he get tired? Ran too fast?" Sam waved his head "its okay, he will be fine once we put on some oxygen" He placed the mask over Milo's face and he breathed in relief. Sam smiled as Milo coughed. "Don't worry" The doctor placed a hand on Sam's shoulder "He's fine now" _

"_Yeah" Sam breathed "Don't move, I will be right back" He told Chris. Milo looked up at him "I've got to call Andy" _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm there when it matters**

**When something happens to their son, Sam and Andy are always there when it matters. This is a Two shot after my Rookie Blue story Broken Strings **

**A/N: I'm back! Been a while since I wrote anything Rookie Blue related… you know I have been enchanted by another ABC show… but I could never escape McSwarek not even if I wanted to…**

**I hope you like it! I don't own Rookie Blue or Sam's awesome quotes… **

Chapter 2:

Andy walked trough the hospital as calmly as she could. She had Elliott sleeping on his stroller. "Excuse me? My son.. he was brought in.." the nurse looked at her momentarily and placed her pen down.

"Name?" she asked quite indifferent.

"Milo Swarek" Andy said frustrated "He had..."

"Andy!" She heard Sam call as he hurried to her.

"Sam!" she collapsed on her chest "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Andy" Sam said smoothly "Take a deep breath, he is fine, the doctor said he can go home tomorrow" Andy smiled a bit "Come on" He took the stroller and leaded the way.

* * *

"Mommy" Milo said sitting up on the bed. He had a tube connected to his nose for oxygen but the mask was off "Dont cry..."

"Baby I am just crying because I am so happy to see you" Andy said dropping her purse and covering him with kisses and looking straight into those eyes "Are you okay?" Milo nodded.

"Once you are better" Sam said resting his back against the wall as he watched his wife and son tender moment. Milo looked at his father "We are going to have a serious talk about you lying..."

"But dad..." Milo began but Sam placed a finger on his lips.

"I said once you are better" Sam said with a smile "We've gone trough this before, Milo no matter how important school is, you know you have to take it slow"

"But I dont want to be treathed different just because I might get sick" The boy countered "I am just the kid with the inhaler" Andy touched her son's cheek softly.

"And you wont, but this isnt the time to talk about that" Andy told them sternly "You Milo Samuel have to sleep and Dad..."

"Tommy is coming to check on you" Sam told Andy "I asked him if he could take the kids for the night" Andy smiled thanfully "I have to get back to the station..."

"Or" Andy said with a big grin "You could just take the rest of the day off"

"Oh yeah?" Sam said smiling "And who will pay the bills?"

"We could always move in with my dad" Andy remarked playfully making Sam's jaw drop.

"That'd be cool" Milo said as he laughed at his dad's face "Or not"

"Or not" Sam said leaning to kiss Milo's forehead "Go to sleep"

"Can I watch some TV?" The little boy asked hopefully "Please?"

"Well... not sure that's a good idea" Sam said "What do you think?" He asked Andy who offered him a smile.

"I am sick dad" Milo said with a frown.

"Now we are playing that card" Andy said with a reproachful look "You didnt learn that from me"

"Are you implying something McNally?" Sam sat next to Andy on the bed as kissed her lips softly.

"Maybe" Andy said as they broke the kiss. Sam then sat on the chair next to the bed as Andy cuddled next to their was the last to fall asleep as they gave in instantly. No matter how hard their job got, the most important thing was their children

and they were always there when it mattered.

The End.

* * *

JUST A NICE TWO SHOT! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ;)


End file.
